


A Collection of Bottom Matt

by AleesShu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Pron", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Matt, Brief power bottom Lance (only the first one), M/M, More tags are gonna be added as I continue to add, Oop Matt and Lance get caught, Porn With Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), Uh... so I don't really know what I'm doing plz forgive me, Wall Sex, top Matt holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleesShu/pseuds/AleesShu
Summary: A dump for all those smutty ideas I get inside my head and decide to write (and a documentation beginning with the first time I write smut.)





	1. Lucky Lance (Latte)

**Author's Note:**

> "You can tell how nervous I am to write this lmao"
> 
> Also, you know what, it may be October but this takes place the day after Lance's birthday because I do what the hell I want.

Lance’s birthday had been the day before, and Matt wasn’t able to be there for him. They weren’t dating, but they’d overcome that bump in the road from Matt flirting with Allura. So not being there for Lance’s birthday was something he regretted. That’s why he asked to hang out with Lance in his room, play video games, trying to not feel so guilty. 

 

After they finished a round, Matt showing Lance the secrets of Killbot, something Lance was ever grateful for, they took a break. It’d been hours.

 

“Sorry I didn’t get you anything for your birthday, Lance… I feel terrible. I’ve just been really busy lately.” Matt apologised, looking at Lance from the latter’s bed. “If there’s anything I can do to make up for it, please ask.” He smiled up at the brunette, watching him with soft eyes. Lance smiled back at him, going to sit on the bed next to Matt. He knew exactly what he wanted and was more than thankful for the offer. 

 

“It’s okay, Matt. Your work with the rebels is like super important.” He kept his eyes on Matt’s, hoping that a smile shown through on every part of his face.

 

Matt was just as equally as happy. “Thank you for understanding… but seriously if there’s anything you can just ask, okay?” 

 

Lance nodded. “Then… can I kiss you?” His face was burning up, and he knew it all too well. But he’d had a crush on Matt forever, and without this chance he was afraid of never making a move. When Matt didn’t respond though, he was nervous. “I mean- If I overstepped I can totally figure out something else!” His voice went about an octave higher, waving his hands. 

 

“No…” Matt’s voice was quiet. “I said anything didn’t I?” He cleared his throat. “I just didn’t know… do you like me, Lance?” Lance nodded, a bit shy. A smile grew again on Matt’s face. “Okay. Then you can kiss me.” 

 

The brunette didn’t waste any time moving forward and letting his hands drift up to Matt’s cheeks as he pressed their lips together. Matt sounded like there was another reason he hesitated. Lance couldn’t get that out of his head. As he pulled back, breathing a little heavy- he’d held it for a while- he looked Matt in the eyes. 

 

“Did- was that okay?” Matt asked, voice a little shaky. Lance nodded happily, completely in love. It was a good birthday gift. Matt smiled, leaning forward, this time initiating the kiss, his hand wandering into Lance’s hair, fingers tangling themselves. It was more desperate- passionate. Lance wasn’t going to complain at all, hell he would never complain again if this was in his life.

 

When Matt pulled back, he was out of breath, each exhale shaky. The distance that Matt created between them was one Lance hated. “Matt-“ He reached for the Holt’s hand, grabbing it with one and placing his other over it. “I like you… so much.” He brought Matt’s hand up, pressing gentle kisses on it. 

 

Matt’s cheeks were a brilliant red.”I- I like you too. More than a friend.” 

 

Lance took his chance, moving forward and placing little kisses all up Matt’s arm. Each one pulling them closer to each other. With each kiss, his eyes drifted to Matt’s neck. He wasn’t sure what his boundaries were, and Lance wasn’t going to overstep them. By the time he’d reached Matt’s shoulder, a hand had gone back into Lance’s hair and it seemingly guided him, a little bit of force that Lance knew hadn’t been there prior.

 

It led him directly where he wanted, where Matt’s shoulder and neck met, he bit down, earning a gasp from Matt. He looked up, seeing the pleading in Matt’s eyes and deciding to further mark him. Lance thought him lucky that most of the time he wore a turtleneck. But it freed his conscious to suck at Matt’s neck, a soft moan forcing its way through the Holt’s lips as he left multiple little bruises. 

 

His hand right at the older boy’s heart, he felt it racing. All for Lance. He pulled away, looking into the chestnut eyes he loved so much. “God, you’re so beautiful...” Lance mumbled, running a hand through Matt’s hair, messing it so it framed his face better. 

 

“Y-You think so?” Matt smiled, face still just as flush as before.

 

Lance hummed, pulling himself closer. “I know so.” Matt squeaked, trying to look away. Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s gotten into you? The Matthew Holt I know is all cool and suave- you’re one s short of being a mess.”

 

“You’re making me flustered, Lance. With that pretty face and your damn pretty eyes and then-“ he coughed. “I’m only human.” 

 

The shorter boy ran his hand through Matt’s hair, smiling. “No, you’re a dork in love.” 

 

Matt huffed. “I am. What’re you gonna do about it?” He hardly meant it as a challenge, hardly meant it to tease Lance. He was more just trying to be sarcastic at the time. But that was how Lance took it, pressing another, hungrier, kiss on Matt’s lips. The time they took to breath being cut short by Lance going back for more, having managed to catch Matt open mouth, he pushed his tongue into the other boy’s mouth.

 

And, of all the possible scenarios that had run through Matt’s head when Lance asked for the kiss, this was the best one. Another moan came from Matt, being lost in the kiss immediately. Everything about it being impatient and sloppy. But it certainly wasn’t the worst make-out he’d ever had. He’d been to a Garrison party, and it was all nerds with absolutely no clue what they were doing.

 

Their parting left Matt panting, having to wipe his mouth of spit. “Holy shit Lance…” He breathed, amazed. The shorter moved himself to stand right in front of Matt, a leg purposefully driving the two belonging to Matt apart. He was standing exactly where he wanted to as he leaned forward, hands over Matt’s and pinning him down. 

 

Lance sent a curious playful look at Matt, smirk on his face. “You want to keep going? It’s okay if you don’t want to have sex- you can say no.” That was something Lance was always sure of to do- assure his partners that they could say no at anytime. Though usually he was on bottom being pinned down, begging for whoever he’d hooked up with to just get on with it (which always ended with him doing most of the work anyway).

 

Matt’s eyes said everything, they were pleading and desperate. “I want to. I-I just should warn you now that I’ve never… had sex before.”  _ Matthew fucking Holt was a virgin.  _ He was exactly one of those nerds at the Garrison parties, and before Kerberos his body left absolutely nothing to be desired. Especially not compared to someone like Shiro or Keith (the hot guys he was always standing next to.) Total dork. 

 

It explained a lot of things- especially involving why Matt seemed so nervous. But it definitely wasn’t a turn off. Lance was going to take his virginity and be proud as hell doing it. Not that Matt had to know of course. All he needed to know was that Lance was going to treat him well. “Don’t worry about that. I know what I’m doing, just as long as you’re okay with it. If you aren’t I can totally stop-”

 

The consent he had received sounded so nervous he just had to check again.  _ “Please, Lance.”  _ Matt’s squirmed, trying to move his hands.  _ “If anyone is going to be my first I want it to be you… just please.”  _

 

That was all he needed to know, and hell, the begging turned him on. Seeing Matt, looking at him with desperate eyes, completely trusting in Lance while he was a inexperienced mess,  _ fuck _ it was like the best wet dream he could ever have. Lance leaned forward, kissing Matt softly, teasingly slowly escalating things. He could have his fun here, live out most of the fantasies. (He’d save the really kinky ones until Matt felt confident.)

 

Having his hands still pinned down, Matt couldn’t move either. He tried leaning forward, wanting more, but Lance pulled back. “Hey now, be patient.”  _ Lance was in control.  _ “If you aren’t patient, we can’t have fun- I’ll stop.” 

 

Matt stilled with a tiny whine that explained everything. He’d have to be compliant, because really what other chance would he possibly have? None of the rebels were attractive (and the ones that were didn’t have time.) So being under Lance was nearly unreal. He was  _ lucky.  _

 

Lance smirked as he locked their lips again, pushing Matt down even further so he was laying down as the brunette worked on him, each kiss getting hungrier and more passionate than the last while Lance worked on the pants situation, removing Matt’s before his own.  

 

When he took a quick break to discard his shirt, he got a good look at the bulge that’d been hidden away by the baggy ass pants Matt wore.  _ Sure,  _ he’d noticed there was a package there, but how much of one was yet to be seen, and from what he was seeing,  _ he was going to enjoy this.  _

 

Hands worked themselves up Matt’s shirt, beginning to pull it off for him, curious about what it was going to reveal. Countless times had Lance imagined what Matt looked like under all the clothes he’d worn. Usually for his own pleasure he liked to pretend Matt was even somewhat toned.

 

With all the layers he could distinguish, he always thought Matt was covering something up or trying to look more intimidating, but as it’d turn out, he was so  _ incredibly wrong.  _ Underneath that shirt were rock hard abs and rippling muscle on his arms with pecs that looked like they could kill a man.

 

He knew that after this… even the thought of Matt shirtless again and he’d have to excuse himself from the room. His hand traveled down those abs, feeling each one to make sure they were real. Matt was built like a greek fucking god, and here he was laying under Lance. But by god, if this man couldn’t get anyone then there was no hope for the rest of the human race. 

 

Matt was very clearly biting his lip, for what Lance assumed was to contain noises, or maybe to stop himself from begging Lance. Patience was running thin, especially having the both of them now mostly revealed in only their boxers. Lance was going to break him in all the right ways. He moved his hand over Matt’s bulge, teasingly palming him. Matt let a moan slip.

 

“Fuck, Matt, what am I going to do with you?” Lance didn’t allow him to answer as he stole yet another sloppy kiss. The thing was that Lance knew exactly what he was going to do. The Holt seemed to be fighting himself on wanting to lean more into Lance’s touches. He was told to be patient or else. 

 

Lance trailed his fingers slowly down Matt’s sides, pressing inward at his hips until he got to the waistband of the boxers in the way of everything.  _ Finally, finally his curiosity would be sated; he’d know everything about the full Matthew Holt package.  _ He tugged the underwear down in one swift motion and flung them away, hearing them hit the opposite wall. 

 

“You’re huge... “ Lance commented, looking at the hard cock in front of him. He gripped his hand around the base, earning a very rewarding whimper from Matt as he twitched, body involuntarily moving to brace himself. Lance’s one free hand left being used to hold him down as he began slow strokes up and down, making sure that Matt got a good sample of feeling. “I’m going to take care of you, okay? If it’s ever too much, tell me to stop.”

 

Matt nodded quickly. “P-Please… Lance.” His breath had quickened. Lance shedded his own underwear, moving his free hand to stroke himself. He was just as hard as Matt was. 

 

“See this- all because of you. Because you’re so beautiful Matt…” Lance grunted. He leaned forward again, stealing another kiss from Matt. He stopped for a second, gaining a whimper from Matt, as he reached hastily into the corner between his mattress and the bedframe to pull out a bottle of lube.. 

 

Lance squeezed some out, slicking up his fingers. He moved, gently slipping one of them in. Matt gasped, hands clamping down on Lance’s sheets. Lance smirked. “So sensitive, Holt.” He quickly slipped in a second finger, moving them apart and working Matt open. 

 

“N-No shit sherlock. Lest you forget you’re my first time.” Matt cursed at him, voice cracking in desperation. Lance could tell he was just trying not to completely fall apart. He took Matt in hand again, resuming his strokes in sync with his fingers. 

 

“Someone’s a spit-fire. What’d I say about patience?” He stopped dead in his tracks, just  _ tormenting  _ the Holt.

 

Matt whined. “Sorry! Please… Lance!” His voice was much smaller this time, Lance licking his lips as he resumed. Matt gulped, trying to prepare himself in any way he possibly could. Lance resisted the urge to smack Matt’s ass, only being able to survive with both his hands busy.

 

He pulled both his fingers from Matt’s loosened hole. “You’ve been good for me so far. Want to really get dirty?” His voice was low, nearing a growl. Matt could only nod his head, eagerly anticipating whatever Lance would do with him. “Alright baby. You don’t have to be patient anymore.”  
  
Lance worked hastily pinning both Matt’s wrists down as he led his cock right to Matt’s ass, slowly gliding in. He stretched himself, quickly stopping any moans from the Holt underneath him with his tongue entering his mouth.

 

An immense pleasure ran through Lance as he started thrusting, long and slow. He brought his head back, wanting to see all of Matt’s expressions, all of his emotions as Lance fucked him. Lance slapped his ass, being extremely satisfied by the feeling and Matt whimpering under him. “L-Lance!” His voice cracked as he tried keeping the name silent but his brain failed him.

 

“It’s alright- be as loud as you want. The team is all asleep or at their little movie night.”  _ God it felt so good _ . Just for once- one night Lance was in control. He got to treat Matt in every way. “Fuck- your ass feels good.” Lance curseed.

 

Matt was moaning- whimpering- jaw-dropped. Lance filled him exactly right, and which each of the slow thrusts were torture, they were perfect all the same. Matt ached for more. “Lance- Lance-” Matt panted his name.

 

Lance moved a bit faster, making Matt writhe. He tried pushing himself down to take in more of Lance, failing miserably thanks to the hands at his wrists. “Please- god Lance- deeper- fuck-” He begged. Lance grinned, complying with the pleas, pushing himself balls deep into the boy in front of him. 

 

“That what you wanted?” He grunted. Matt answered quickly, a throaty moan forcing itself away. 

 

“F-fuck. Yes-” Matt breathed, back arching as Lance moved faster, beginning to pound into him. His prostate being hit- over and over. Moans steadily reaching into the air. “L-Lan-FUCK- Lance! I-I’m-” At the near sound of the ‘I’m’, Lance pulled himself from Matt, breathing quick. “Lance-” Matt whined. 

 

Lance sucked at Matt’s neck, smirking. “Don’t worry- we aren’t done yet pretty boy. I’m gonna treat you, but you haven’t even been met with my specialty.” 

 

Matt’s eyes widened, mind already blown. “You’re teasing me…” He whined more. Lance pushed both of Matt’s legs on the beg, making him lay completely on his back as the brunette crawled up onto the bed, legs and arms holding his body up above the Holt, looking down hungrily at him.

 

“I’m not teasing you- we’re just getting to the main event.  _ Of tonight at least. _ ” He did his best to create a strong implication of a next time. Matt’s chest heaved, and he continued to look with wide eyes as Lance once more clicked open the cap of lube, rubbing it on Matt’s cock. Both of them seemed to now know where this was going. 

 

Lance lowered himself so he sat up only using his calves as support. He inched closer until he hovered right over Matt’s cock, which he grabbed, leading it to his entrance, slowly moving downward and taking Matt in slowly. A moan coming from both of them. Matt was huge to the eyes, but even bigger inside of Lance. He replaced his hands on the wrists of the Holt, beginning to move himself up and down. 

 

_ He was going to ride the fuck out of Matthew Holt.  _ “Shit- Matt- you’re fucking-” 

 

“Fuck Lance…“

 

Fully steading himself and thankful that never missing leg-day prepared him for this, Lance moved quicker, using Matt to fuck himself. That was, until, Matt began thrusting his hips up almost like a natural animalistic instinct.  _ And fuck it felt good.  _ Lance allowed Matt to move his hands as they moved to Lance’s ass, gripping it tightly. 

 

Matt thrusted up again, a grunt following that set every inch of Lance aflame. Lance continued, speeding up, legs burning as he continuously moved himself. The feeling building was only elevated with Matt joining in on the efforts, when Lance sank down Matt thrusted his hips upward, enveloping Lance in a feeling akin to ecstasy. “Ma-Matt! Fuck- Matt!” Lance practically screamed out. How he ended in this position he’d never know. 

 

“Lance- holy shit... “ Matt grunted, thrusting up again and following it by a hasty moan. “Lance- I’m serious I-I’m close.”

 

“Me to-O. I-It’s alr- alright!” Lance’s words grew more broken as Matt continued to hit his prostate. Both of them panting, the air filled entirely with their broken moans and english. 

 

“I- LANCE!” Matt screamed, releasing his seed into Lance’s ass. Lance followed quickly, ass clamping down on Matt’s cock as he ejaculated all over Matt’s chest, covering him. He gently moved himself off, falling at Matt’s side. “God- Lance- that’s the hardest I ever came…” 

 

Lance chuckled. “That’s the first time you’ve ever had someone else helping you.” He lazily reached over to one of the hidden tissues he had, pulling it over to clean Matt’s chest. As soon as it was cleared, him snuggling up to it and Matt’s strong arm securing him there.  
  
The both of them soon falling to sleep together, a tangled mess.

  
  


**Epilogue:**

 

Matt had gotten more bold after the night Lance and him fucked. In his free time, he’d started to only wear his undershirt, a nifty little black sleeveless turtleneck that clung to his muscles, that and his devious sweatpants that hid what he was truly packing. 

 

And as far as Lance was concerned, he’d been excusing himself about twice as much because he had nothing left to the imagination anymore, and the undershirt was serving as a constant reminder to Lance’s brain. But he found some comfort in the fact Matt was doing no better, having turned into a blushing mess anytime Lance was in his immediate 5 foot radius. Which was surprisingly more obvious than either of them liked (at least outwardly.)

 

Pidge was the only one who caught onto the two of them, deciding she knew Matt better and going to crack him. “Alright- spill the beans! What’d Lance do to you!” She barked at him as they sat together in Green’s hanger after training had finished for the day. 

 

“Lance-? W-Why him?” Matt bit his lip. He couldn’t have been found out…

 

“Oh come on! Everytime you two are around each other you’re messes! Especially you- you get all clammy and your face gets red and you stutter a bunch. What’d he do?!” She had a pointed finger aimed straight for his chest.

 

Matt raised his hands defensively. “Nothing! He didn’t do anything to me!” 

 

Pidge was scowling, eyes aimed directly into his with the Holt Glare. The one that meant that whatever Matt could possibly be hiding, she’d find out. There was nothing he could do to hide it. Even if he left for the rebels, she’d be waiting for the next time he visited, and if that took too long she’d call, and if he didn’t answer her calls willingly, she’d hack the device so he had no choice. 

 

“F-Fine… he- we... “ Matt gulped, swallowing all of his pride. “Just don’t get mad but we um…  _ hetookmyvirginityokay?”  _ The final words- the truthful words came out in one breath, Matt sighing when it was finally over. 

 

_ “HE DID WHAT?!”  _ Pidge practically screamed at him. She heard him loud and clear, but her brother, her sweet nerdy brother, had lost his fucking virginity to  _ Lance  _ of all people. She tried not to concern herself with Matt’s sex life, but she was a protective younger sister by all means, and she demanded to know who was seducing her brother at any given moment. “I can’t believe this- I can not fucking believe this.”

 

“Pidge- it’s… it’s not that bad! Lance is sweet and we both like each other-”

 

“It’s not that! It’s the fact I’m forever going to be stained with the knowledge you’re fucking Lance!” She sat down, sighing. 

 

Matt folded his hands. “It only happened once… we were both okay with it-”

 

Pidge shushed him,  _ loudly.  _ “I don’t need to hear any more- okay. Just… stop before I can’t even sleep anymore. Scratch that, I’m never sleeping again. He didn’t even get the Holt talk beforehand! How can I just bring that up now?!” 

 

“It’s okay Pidge… I’ll figure it out.”

 

It was just too bad for Matt that Pidge hardly slept anyway, and between coffee and desperately trying to escape thoughts of her brother and  _ Lance,  _ she seriously wasn’t going to sleep much, which was going to turn into vigilante hour. Pidge was hellbent on not letting the two of them in a room alone together until Lance got a Holt certified talking to. 

  
  



	2. There's a Reason Kinkade is Afraid of Closets (Latte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkade just wanted to film another documentary but found something much worse.

“Hello. This is Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade. MFE Pilot. The time is 1700 hours; it’s day 53. After heavy editing, I recently showed my first documentary to Captain Shirogane, who suggested I record more when I can. It’s a good way to keep track of life on the IGF-Atlas and record our trip, trials, and tribulations. He also mentioned that seeing all that goes into working on a ship like this is important to document for future generations to study, or in case something goes wrong we might see where.”

A cut in the editing moved to show Ryan walking down a hallway. “The Captain suggested I start back with showing Colleen and Hunk and how the process of growing food in space and preparing it for a mass amount of people on the ship can happen so effectively day to day. I know it’s not the most interesting, but I do agree it’ll be good to get footage of this… without Razavi's special effects, no offense to her.” Ryan turned into a room, Colleen working with harvesting some of the plants, her sleeves rolled up. 

 

“Colleen! How’s harvesting the plants going?”

 

Colleen turned to look at him, smiling. “It’s been going alright- are you filming another documentary?” Ryan nodded. “I’m hoping there’s no… dramatic effects or narration? I can’t imagine how this could be narrated like that, but I don’t have any doubts that a way would be found.”   
  


“No, Rizavi isn’t recording with me today. I’m actually working on a film that’s meant to show how your work here in the greenhouse room and the kitchen work together in harmony to keep everyone fed.” Ryan walked forward, rolling his sleeves up to help her, earning a thanks. 

 

The footage continued with little bits of commentary from Colleen about the plants they were pulling up and the foods they’d mostly be used for, and the genetic modifications that some of the plants went through to be able to grow. Ryan made comments where he could, but mostly asked questions that would help explain more.

 

After filling up the fifth basket, they both stood up, Colleen going to wash the dirt off her arms and hands. “Normally I’d be doing this myself, but since you’re trying to get footage of the process, would you mind taking these baskets to the storage room? I bring them all there after I’m done. Someone comes daily during the morning to pick up what they need from there for that day’s meals and take them to wash off everything, then to the kitchen, so that’s mostly just transportation... or you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to catch it.”  
  
“I can. The storage room will be good to showcase how we categorize everything.” Ryan went to wash his arms and hands after Colleen stepped back. 

 

Another footage cut appeared with Ryan carrying 5 boxes. “These are all of the plants we just harvested, packaged up for longevity.” He opened the door, the camera turning to show a room with mounds of boxes. “And this is the storage room. Pretty much everything that runs the ship is kept in here.” Ryan walked forward, taking a few turns and going to put the boxes away where they were needed, explaining more about the categorization. He set the final box up where it was needed, connecting the box to its shelf so it would stay even in case of some gravitational failure. 

 

The footage cut once more, showing Ryan walking down another hallway. “I’m on the way to the kitchen now. Normally someone with a specified transportation job would be on this path to deliver the ingredients necessary to be washed as Colleen explained, but that area is only opened in the mornings to those with the specific jobs, so I wouldn’t be able to get in. Their jobs include making sure that there isn’t anything getting in the food that could make everyone sick, so it’s inc-”

 

Ryan paused, turning to look at the door he was standing next to. He made a face, eyeing it. The silence of the hallway allowed for the muffled indistinguishable noises coming from inside it, and forgive him for being curious, he walked up to it, pushing the door in.

 

* * *

 

Lance walked out of the meeting room, incredibly tense. The meetings concerning Voltron were getting more and more frustrating as they kept focusing on the Alteans and robeasts. Sure, Lance understood how important they were, but it had become mostly Romelle saying that with Allura still recovering they had yet to make much more effort with the entity or the remaining Alteans. With Allura out of commision, they couldn’t form Voltron anyways so missions and alien monsters were more difficult to fight. 

 

He turned down a hall, heading to rant to Hunk as he baked some new thing. There was a change of plans as Lance spotted Matt down the hall, laughing and waving to N-7, then walking the direction of Lance. “Matt!” There was no one else around, so Lance didn’t care much about running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

 

Matt laughed, hugging him back and kissing his cheek. “Hey babe- I’m guessing the meetings were as bad as usual?” Lance nodded into his shoulder, parting the hug and grabbing his hand. “Are you going to tell me about it?”

 

They resumed their walking to the kitchen. “It’s… infuriating. Voltron meetings used to be about the coalition and our next move as Voltron- hell, even just things that involve Voltron! The team- now it’s all about the Alteans. I understand that they’re important, but how much have the Alteans told us? We get some… pure evil energy out of one and now Allura is in the hospital. It doesn’t make sense why that’s all we focus on- not even working as a team anymore.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s just temporary. You guys are a team- it’s important to maintain that trust and closeness.” Matt sympathetically smiled at him. “You’ll have to maintain that bond. They can’t focus on one thing forever-”  
  
Lance threw his free hand up. “See!? You get it! Why can’t you be apart of Voltron and bring some sense in!?” 

 

A gentle kiss was pressed to Lance’s lips before he even realized it. “Because we’d end up fucking in the lions more than we fight in them, and I’d feel bad for the poor lions.” Matt teased him, hands trailing down to Lance’s hips, fingers slipping down his pants’ waistband. 

 

“You’re dastardly, Holt.” Lance swat his hands away, searching for the nearest room, seeing a supply closet. He grabbed Matt by his arm, dragging him to it, slamming the door shut as soon as they were in and locking him in a kiss, replicating Matt’s move but actually managing to push his pants down, feeling Matt’s hard cock against his thigh. He parted their kiss, smirking. “It’s so easy to rile you up-”

 

Lance wrapped his hands around Matt’s waist, snaking his hands down, planning to prepare Matt but feeling his hole slicked up and loose already. Matt gasped softly at the action, eyes still just as hungry despite his reaction. “You’re already prepared for me…” Lance growled at him.

 

Matt leaned into his body. “Well- I planned to intercept you as soon as you got out of your meeting… I didn’t think you should have to waste your time…” Lance retracted his hand, tugging down Matt’s underwear and stepping over them. He quickly pulled down his own leggings and boxers down to his thighs. “I may have been… a little overly eager.”

 

“Eager for me to fuck you?” Lance grabbed the upper part of Matt’s thighs, fingers pressing into his ass. Matt excitedly jumped up into his hold, Lance moving in sync to slam him against the wall. Matt’s legs crossed behind Lance and trapped him in, arms wrapping around his neck. “Clearly.” Lance remarked not waiting to press his cock into Matt’s ass.

 

Tiny moans spilled from Matt’s lips as Lance sank himself in and pressed him more against the wall.  “Ah- Lance-” Lance began thrusting into him, hearing Matt’s shoulders hit the wall softly with each one. “Mn- fuck-” Matt breathed out, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder, eyes closing. “Harder, babe. You can take out all your frustrations on me…”

 

Lance was eager to comply, ramming into Matt’s ass and making the man properly moan. “There we go.” He purred, trying to get Matt to be more vocal. 

 

“Fuck, Lance! Oh god…!” Matt squeezed his legs tighter around Lance, rocking himself down on him. “Ah-!” He knew that no matter where they were at, Lance loved nothing more than the soft sounds that accompanied the words he muttered. Considering how Lance seemed to want nothing more than to just have at him, he decided that would be the best way to egg him on. “Come on, love- you- fuck- you know I’m not fragile.” Matt moved briefly to kiss him. “What’re you waiting for?”

 

That, apparently. Lance bucked up, beginning to properly ram into him. Matt was doing his best to avoid being loud- he knew the closets weren’t soundproofed, and there was no reason for them to be. He bit down on the shoulder pad to Lance’s uniform, it doing only so much to contain the moans he so wanted to loudly vocalize. Moans slipped out anyway, but Lance knew quieter than Matt could be.

 

He didn’t like the idea of them being found, but this closet was remote enough at this type of day that getting one genuinely loud moan from Matt would make him happy. It served as his motivation to bring Matt down just a bit and ram into his ass repeatedly hitting his prostate, Matt’s moans becoming more consistent. “Lance! Fuck- oh fuc- Lance- FUCK!” His body shuddered at the stimulation, legs squeezing tighter around Lance.

 

“Shh babe- are you planning to get us caught?” Lance smirked, slowing and getting one deep thrust in before pounding at him again. 

 

Matt moaned just as loudly as Lance craved. “Lance I’m gonna-!” He didn’t even make it through the words before he came, his back arching him into Lance and head falling back against the wall with a screamed moan. He tensed then went lax, legs weak and starting to slide. His cum strewn and apparent over Lance’s jacket.

 

Lance would’ve bathed in those noises if he could, especially the little whimpers that left Matt’s lips as he thrust deeper into Matt, balls deep as he came into him. Without Matt being there for the past few days, he was especially pent up and thrust gently with each new shot of cum, filling Matt’s ass.

 

When he finally stopped, he lowered Matt, pulling out of him. Matt did his best to press himself against the wall despite slouching. His legs felt like jelly still, but they were making a quick recovery. Lance noticed his jacket, covered with cum and it’s fabric wrinkled and the threads pushed around and distorted from Matt biting it. “Damn… how the hell am I supposed to explain what happened to this?” He pulled it off, folding it inside out.

 

“You ass.” Matt pouted, pushing himself off the wall, legs still shaky. “Fucking me like that and then only being worried about your jacket.”

 

Lance laughed, going to grab Matt’s pants as he pulled up his own underwear and pants situation. He tossed Matt’s pants at him, Matt already having his underwear up and starting to get the pants on. “I’m not that bad babe. I’ve been rougher with you-” he teased.

 

Matt pulled his pants completely up, looking and seeing the door cracked open. “Yeah- yeah I forgive you… but I think we might’ve gotten caught.” He turned Lance around, pointing at it.

 

It took a minute for Lance to see, from his position it not appearing much like the door was still close, but as soon as he did he shrugged. “They clearly didn’t stay long enough for us to notice… and besides who’s going to believe that I was fucking you in a closet? I’m supposed to be head over heels and still chasing after Allura you know.” He kissed Matt’s nose, grabbing his hand and going to walk out.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Kinkade opened the door, camera pointed, he was met with the sight of Lance and… Matt. He didn’t realize it for a second, knowing that Lance and Matt tended to fight and privately would make sense, but what was actually happening was Lance holding Matt against the wall and they were…

 

In retrospect, the bare legs wrapped around Lance should’ve given it away, but the noises Matt made were what actually did. Ryan came to the cruel realization that Lance and Matt were together and fucking… in the closet. He didn’t know anything else about it, but ran out muttering, “Nope- abort- that’s private- we’re done filming- nope- nope-” and a similar consecutive string of words and phrases until he got back to the MFE pilots room, setting the camera on the table and laying on his bed. He didn’t necessarily want to revisit the footage of Lance and Matt…  _ together  _ at the minute.

 

Probably 30 minutes passed of Ryan contemplating death before the door opened, Nadia and James talking to each other about flamethrowers. Normally Ryan was a quiet enough person, but laying and staring blankly at the ceiling was particularly out of character. “Oh! Ryan, you’re already back! How was filming- did you get cool stuff?!” She launched for the camera.

 

James noticed the oddity, sitting on the bed across from him. “So… you’re already done filming for today?”

 

Ryan didn’t even look at him, just blinking. “I think I’m done filming forever.” James was about to ask was could’ve traumatized him so badly, but Nadia screamed, throwing the camera on the bed. 

 

Instead of asking, James just looked himself, seeing the repeating video of Ryan walking out from the storage room and Matt and Lance in the closet. It was an honest and scaring mistake. He gently turned the camera off, sitting back, the three of them reaching a silent understanding. 

 

**Epilogue:**

 

About a week later after what was referred to by the three of them as the “Closet Incident” they were eating lunch together. Ryan had since gone through and deleted the footage, but the mental image refused to leave the three of them. Ryan was handling it the worse because he’d actually witnessed it in person, James doing his best to comfort him as Nadia seemed to get over it quickly enough and instead try and figure out the truth about Matt and Lance.

 

The pair of them walked into the lunch room, Lance sitting randomly with the paladins. Matt ending up sandwiched between Pidge and Lance by what could be presumed was an accident, though most definitely wasn’t. Nadia wondered if Pidge knew. 

 

The eating of food was normal enough, but as soon as they were done Lance said something and got up, Matt going to follow him with some poorly strung excuse. Ryan, James, and Nadia watched as the two ran out of the room, both snickering and giggling at each other, the door closing and Ryan seeing them already getting handsy. A week ago when something like that happened nobody would’ve paid any mind to it, thinking it was a prank, but now things were much different. 

 

Ryan looked at the table blankly as James pat his shoulder in some comfort. “It’ll be okay buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing smut officially, I hate it, but we'll move past that in lieu of the fact I watched Day Forty-Seven and then managed to take the concept and make it smutty. I'm almost sorry.


	3. Three Years and Two Months (Latte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is a nod to Three Years and a Day one of friends fics (and a personal fave)

Matt sauntered into the gym, looking around at it and just being forced back to the time when he was younger, shorter, and had much less muscle mass. New cadets he’d never seen before mostly populated the room, training for space. Some of the older, more promising ones, were training to come on the ATLAS so it didn’t surprise him much to see them without fail every time he walked in the room to the point he often wondered if they passed out running. 

 

His thoughts were interrupted and his body jolted up at hands on his waist snaking around, and the way they pulled up to his chest lifting his shirt a bit with them, not to mention the bulge pressed against his ass that made him seriously have to fight even a semi. “Lance.” He croaked out, only being able to feel the way Lance rubbed up against him. “People are staring.”

 

“Let them.” Lance turned him around, smiling at his boyfriend. “Surprise, I’m out of the hospital.” 

 

“Did the doctor say you’re allowed to be walking around to the gym?” 

 

Lance shrugged, pulling Matt in for a long drawn out kiss with the same sort of nonchalant gusto of a man who cheated death far too many times, and though in fairness he had, it concerned Matt the slightest bit. Though he could tell by the interruption and roughness of the kiss Lance probably wasn’t cleared from the hospital at all and had instead heard Matt was going to the gym and decided to ogle him. 

 

“C’mon.” Matt sucked at Lance’s lip as he pulled back before hovering right in front of him. “Were you actually cleared?” 

 

“Details, details, Holt. They said I’m allowed to walk around but I still gotta sleep under supervision. Guess dying once had some adverse effects.” He leaned down to kiss at Matt’s neck. “Though I was advised to exercise a minimum of 30 minutes a day.” His hands had their own minds, just so happening to sync up with his own thoughts, trailing themselves up Matt’s back and down just under the waistband of both sweatpants and boxers. “I had ‘training’ with you in mind.”

 

His actions were met with a forced chuckle. “And in Lance-speak that means ‘hey, Matt, come back to my room and let me destroy your ass.’” A thump occurred in the background, followed by a bit of laughing that neither could really pay too much attention to.  “Am I right?” 

 

“Obviously. Your ass is always perfect, and besides, it’s been three years.”

 

“For me maybe. You it’s been two months, one of them spent under doctors orders after you thought it’d be fun to try and fuck me against the hospital bed. Clearly, I’ve managed without your dick.” Matt tried faking seriousness, but Lance knew better just by the way Matt was putty in his hands. He reached one up, grabbing Matt’s ponytail and tugging causing him to moan without restraint for just a second before hushing himself. 

 

Whatever cadet had stumbled before, causing the earlier thump, tripped over their own feet, falling off the treadmill. No one in the room could exactly blame that cadet either, because the couple in front of them were both shredded, famous, and essentially in the plot part of a porno. 

 

Both Matt and Lance whipped their heads around at the sound, seeing the poor kid trying to stand up and desperately hide his boner that even baggy sweatpants couldn’t hide. Lance brushed his lips up against Matt’s ear. “We both know you haven’t. Now, why don’t we get out of here before we endanger these cadets.” He left one firm squeeze on Matt’s ass, convincing him enough. Though Matt had been ready to bend over backward if it would mean Lance would just fuck him again, he liked to play a bit of tease that had some composure left. 

 

“Fine, but you’re helping to clean the room when we’re done fucking on every piece of furniture there is. There’s a lot you owe me for.” 

 

They both watched as that same cadet choked, running past them out of the room holding his hands over his crotch. Lance smirked, already deciding to suck at Matt’s neck as he pulled him towards the door. “Deal.” 


	4. Wreck Matt Special (Latte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... love me some bottom Matt and I decided that I wanted to make this an event two weeks ago for a ‘wreck Matt’ and oop here we are near 5k later. (Unedited)

First things first, it wasn’t meant to end up like this. When his friends suggested a trip, Lance was all for it, until of course they said he’d be sharing a room with Matt. Matt and he were best friends after all, but Lance had this massive crush on him and protested a bit because he didn’t wanna torture himself with Matt right there. His worry apparently sounded sarcastic because it’s really hard to not sound like you’re joking when actively avoiding a confession, so he and Matt ended up in the same bed in a shared room alone. In the middle of the night, if you could blame him, Lance got horny. He just wanted to jack off and go about his life but no- next to him sleeping peacefully was Matt…

 

He wasn’t about to disturb that, because Lance actually had decency and it was two in the morning.  But still, an obvious bulge was formed in his boxers thanks to the sudden boner… and what was he really supposed to do? He thought about just getting up and going to the bathroom, because that was easy and didn’t risk Matt at all. The problem that he was having with that scenario, was not only was Matt next to him, but he had arms and legs wrapped around him. Luckily, nowhere near his dick, still, he wasn’t about to seriously jack off with his best friend curled around him.

 

Lance groaned, trying to move just slightly enough that it didn’t wake Matt. 

 

That didn’t work too well. Matt shifted, huffing and moving his head from Lance’s chest to look up at him, opening his eyes. “Hey… what time is it?”

 

“Like… two.” 

 

Matt pouted, hearing that and knowing that Lance was still awake. “You know we’ve got stuff to do tomorrow, right? I mean Allura planned a whole day out.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Lance bit at his lip. Matt was awake, still wrapped around him, and he had a raging boner. This was quite possibly the worst situation he could be in right now, all scenarios included. “I’m planning to go to sleep soon, insomnia.”

 

“Mhm.” Matt shifted, wrapping closer around Lance, unsuspecting as he just tried to move up to he could lay on Lance’s shoulder and- “Do- do you have a boner right now?” 

 

Yup, he was caught, and there was nothing he could do. To make matters worse Matt’s leg, which had brushed against it, was being kept there. “Y-Yeah… I- uh-“ 

 

“How are you ever expected to go to bed like that?” Matt finally moved off him, after what felt like an agonizingly long minute (it was more of 15 seconds, but he was in a tight spot right now.) He positioned himself over Lance, looking down on him and almost smiling that even in the near dark Lance’s cheeks being a bright red was still obvious. 

 

“I was honestly just planning to go to the bathroom and get it over with and then come back to bed and try and sleep.” Lance mustered, wanting desperately to grab another pillow and hide his face at the moment, or better yet grab the blanket and hide his whole damn self but Matt apparently wasn’t letting that happen. 

 

He watched Matt purse his lips, thinking for only a second before spinning around to reach off the bed for his bag, riffling around for a bit before pulling out two items. A condom, and lube. He turned back to Lance, sitting to the side of him with a hum and a head tilt and a smile. “Well… if you’re down I am… because it’d be a shame to let you deal with that alone.” 

 

Wait- “M-Matt- I- You’re…‘

 

“You can tell me no, you know. I’ll probably forget this whole thing in the morning anyway.” 

 

Lance’s jaw was dropped, his mouth open unsure what to say. Definite yes, to whatever Matt’s plan was, but also… his best friend just offering out of the blue to have sex with him because he woke up to Lance with a boner- this was most definitely a dream. Then again though, even if it was a dream, it was Lance’s dream, and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted to because he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity of a lifetime right here and now. 

 

“I- uh- yes. I mean of course I want to, I’m 100% down… just… I didn’t think you’d offer. I mean I kind of thought you’d think I was weird-“ 

 

Matt shushed him with a finger on his lips, smiling. “Hey, we’re both guys here, I get it… and bucket list. You’re cute, and we’ve got this room to ourselves. Noone will know and I came prepared so… I’m all for it. I just hope you’re okay with topping.” 

 

“Yeah- of course! I’m… not much of a bottom anyway.” Lance gulped. Oh god this was really happening, wasn’t it? Matthew fucking Holt was about to let Lance fuck him. 

 

“Perfect.” Matt muttered, almost a whisper and moved to hover over Lance’s torso, leaning down to kiss him as he rolled Lance’s boxers down his legs slowly, almost agonizing for Lance because he was that close, but he let Matt kiss him, opening his mouth to meet his tongue until his dick was exposed and met with cold air that sent shivers down his spine. 

 

With another hum, Matt pulled back, sucking on Lance’s bottom lip as he went. It was a shame, really, but whatever was in store Lance was more than ready for and honestly couldn’t wait. Sure, he’d had… fantasies, of pinning Matt down and fucking him, but he didn’t mind Matt leading either. He watched him reach for the lube, clicking open the cap and pouring a bit into his hand, which disappeared under his own boxers, and god the things it did to Lance when he let out a little whimper to signify he was prepping himself. 

 

He left Lance open to his own devices as he worked on himself slowly, not rushing it. Lance reached for the lube as well, getting some on his hands to stroke his dick to the small sounds Matt was making. Pre cum leaked out as he just closed his eyes and imagined all the different ways Matt could fuck himself onto Lance, or Lance just fucking him in general. He only opened his eyes at a moan from Matt when he slipped in a second finger to himself, squirming and trying not to move from straddling Lance’s thighs. 

 

Lance only needed one hand to stroke himself, so he took his free hand, wrapping around Matt’s waist and steadying him enough. “Thanks.” Matt whispered, it being near cut off by another tiny moan. How lucky was he to have this man as the person next to him? Matt worked on himself a few moments longer, pressing another finger into himself and moaning a bit louder. 

 

That only lasted for so long. He pulled the fingers out of himself, reaching for a tissue to wipe the lube off, chucking it haphazardly at the wastebasket next to their bed. Matt looked at Lance, eyes half-lidded and a wink shot at him. He near crawled over to grab the condom, wishing he’d kept it closer. Lance took his one chance, catching his hand on the waistband of Matt’s boxers and pulling them as he moved, exposing his ass and smiling to himself. Matt pulled the boxers further, getting them entirely off and chucking them to the side and off the bed, not caring where they landed. He moved back to his position over Lance, staring straight at him as he ripped open the package with his teeth. 

 

He pulled out the condom, this time not waiting in the slightest, hardly making an effort to hide his own excitement (as if Lance couldn’t see his quickly hardening dick right in front of him) and pushing Lance’s hand off his dick to roll the condom on. Matt’s hands on Lance’s dick got a husky noise from low in his throat, and god was Matt doing things to him. Condom on and Matt prepped to his own satisfaction, he wrapped a hand around Lance, guiding the dick to his hole, and slowly sliding himself on, letting both himself and Lance revel in every moment in it. And by god did Matt moan out. He pressed his hands on Lance’s chest, letting Lance do what he wished with his own hands and that was to grab his ass. 

 

Matt smiled at him. “Ready?” 

 

“Ready.” Lance nodded, matching the smile. With Matt bottoming out on him already, he thought he was in heaven, even just seeing him already but when Matt began to move, that was a whole new experience he’s not sure anything could’ve prepared him for. Matt moaned out again, eyes closing as he started picking up his own pace. Lance couldn’t even keep his own composure, starting to thrust each time Matt lowered naturally and moaning himself, chest rumbling as he suddenly lowered two octaves. “God you feel fucking amazing.” 

 

“Mm-“ Matt mustered. “Y-Yeah…mn- so do you.” He tilted his head back in a moan, gasping as he came down hard on Lance, whimpering, obviously trying to be at least a bit quiet.

 

”C’mon.” Lance cooed, smacking his ass. “You can be loud… after all it is just us.” He stilled Matt briefly, thrusting hard again into him and letting Matt moan out louder this time. “That’s it…” 

 

Matt’s thighs were starting to burn, but he kept letting himself fall to the base of Lance’s cock, moaning louder and louder. Fingers dug into Lance’s pecs, obviously going to leave some kind of mark but from the glances Matt got Lance didn’t seem to mind as long as he was making noise. “Lance- fuck-“ he whined, moving down again on his shaft. “Right there- right there-“ He chanted almost as Lance thrust up, hitting his prostate causing him to gasp out and throw his head back. Rest in peace the messy bun situation he had going on. His hair fell over his shoulder, and Lance swore he looked even hotter. 

 

He reached his hand up, entangling it in what hair he could reach and gently tugged. “Ah! Lance! D-Do that again-“ Lance followed his instructions, tugging a bit harder, watching Matt choke on a yes. “I’m- I think I’m gonna-“

 

Lance reached his hand back to Matt’s hips, slowing him a bit, moving Matt up and down slow, taking him all in and feeling every ounce of him. “Not yet… wait for me.” Lance smirked at the protest Matt had, shushing him and using Matt as his own personal fuck toy. And if it weren’t for his thighs spasming and feeling as if without Lance hands and his own he’d fall, Matt would’ve tried to finish himself off, but… he also didn’t mind Lance toying with him either. 

 

“Please- please Lance…” 

 

“Shh- just wait.” Lance thrusted up hard again, moaning himself and feeling like he was about to burst. With another motion he came, groaning. “Fuck Matt-“ 

 

It wasn’t like Matt couldn’t feel, he whimpered, looking Lance in his eyes again. “Lance- please, please let me cum.” 

 

“Mm, alright.” Lance nodded, sated. He watched Matt bounce himself again a few times, coming quickly, strings of the sticky fluid going over his chest, making an absolute mess… but Lance adored it.

 

Matt eased himself off slowly, panting and rolling on his side. He noticed Lance’s chest, biting back a smile. “Sorry…” 

 

“Hey, with you, there’s no worry.” Lance stretched his neck out, earning a kiss from Matt. He peeled off the condom, chucking it in the waste bin and grabbing a few tissues to haphazardly clean himself. Matt didn’t seem to particularly care, crawling back over him to re-koala himself. “Thanks.”

 

“Yeah- I’ve been meaning to say I lo-“

 

——————

 

Lance gasped awake in a cold sweat, opening his eyes. Holy shit- holy shit he just had a wet dream about his best friend… How was he even going to act around Matt now? Sure, he could just try and pretend nothing happened because it was his own goddamn mind but…

 

Oh shit. Lance felt his arms around something- someone. The familiar smell of citrus shampoo was right there. Right. Because he was on a trip with all his friends, and he happened to get grouped in a room with Matt, Hunk, and Romelle. Of course Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Pidge were all in another room, but unlike that pleasant mistake of a dream Lance didn’t have Matt to himself. 

 

Of course, he’d never even thought about Matt like that before. Had he entertained himself with stray thoughts, yes, but never had his brain pulled something like that on him. Now Matt was next to him and… Lance was just registering everything at once. The last thing to hit him, of course, was the gross, sticky feeling in his general dick area, which sure, he expected. But he also so happened to be full body pressed against Matt, with Matt’s ass right there… god forbid there be a wet spot on Matt’s ass should he move. This was a disaster. In the dream it was fine, and it was simple, but now there were two other people in the room and it wasn’t just a boner. 

 

He carefully unhooked his arms from around Matt, trying to move off the bed so he could just change underwear and go to the bathroom to clean himself up if he had to. When he finally got himself standing, he reached fingers out, touching Matt’s ass gently. There was a wet spot. Fucking great. It’s not like he could do anything though… 

  
  


So he ran quickly into the bathroom, flicking the lights on an closing the door. He’d grabbed a spare pair of boxers from his suitcase, and he got the nasty ones off, which were definitely going to be crusty by the end of this trip, getting toilet paper to wipe up what was left and putting on a fresh pair. Instead of heading back out, he sat down on the toilet, thinking to himself. He’d 1. Never had a wet dream about Matt and 2. Never had a wet dream where he woke up with more than a hard on. He was completely and utterly fucking screwed. There was no happy ending where Matt fucked him in this was there? 

 

——————

 

Matt groaned, blinking awake. The first thing he noticed was Lance was suddenly gone… which was probably why he woke up, honest. He was so used to them spooning at this point he wasn’t sure what to do without him there. They had a shitty tiny apartment together, so they shared the bedroom, easy. But Lance not being there now disturbed him. The second thing he happened to notice was a wet spot right on his ass that he had no clue what it was from. 

 

He looked around, seeing the faint yellow light from under the bathroom door and got up, ignoring the weird feeling because he particularly didn't care all that much. Hunk and Romelle were both in their bed, so he walked to the door, knocking once on it. “Hey Lance… is everything okay?” 

 

_ “Y-Yeah! Everything’s fine!”  _ Matt heard from the other side of the door. Was he a little suspicious why Lance was up and in the bathroom at two am, yes. Lance normally didn’t use the bathroom in the middle of the night… so… 

 

“Okay… Hurry up there’s something on my ass and I want to go back to bed.” Well, actually, he didn’t give that much of a fuck, but he thought it’d make Lance hurry it up. He waited maybe 5 seconds before he just decided to go back to bed. As for Lance, he was pretty much changed, he’d just have to sneak out the nasty pair then. Turning the lights off and walking out. He haphazardly shoved them in whatever pocket, not caring, because he could always reorganise when noone was in the room.  _ God damnit why did Matt have to have some weird dependancy to sleep on cuddling something, or having someone cuddle him.  _ The anime body pillow Lance had bought him was a mistake, obviously. 

 

“Bathroom’s yours.” Lance mumbled, crawling back into the bed, seeing Matt already there. 

 

Matt shifted slightly, grumbling. “Okay… I just decided I’ll deal with it in the morning.” Great. In the morning he really hoped Matt forgot or it wasn’t that crusty because how the hell would he explain it if his totally smart best friend managed to figure him out. Yippee- thanks wet dreams. Matt shivered, scooting back to press against Lance again. 

 

The first- the very first things Lance thought, in order, were ‘fuck,’ ‘don’t get a boner Lance,’ and then ‘fuck.’ Again after his near immediate defeat. He couldn’t get the thought of Matt bouncing on his dick off his mind… Truly, his brain hated him, because unless there was a miracle there was no way the same thing would happen, and with two other people in the room they couldn’t do shit, or be loud, in that .00001% fanfiction-esc scenario. 

 

Something Lance didn’t expect in the split second everything crossed his mind was the small noise coming from Matt. Not a moan but… it couldn’t be anything else. Truthfully, Matt thought  _ he  _ was in a dream, considering a massive crush and all. He was tired enough, and he’d had lucid dream before, so this probably was a dream, having Lance horny behind him. Being pretty sure, it didn’t matter what he did, he just hoped he didn’t do it in real life to Lance. 

 

Pressing back just a bit he felt the whole of Lance’s bulge against his ass, moving a bit, the friction between them turning him on… and Matt honestly wanted it so bad- for this dream to let him grind and get Lance to fuck him. He could be a tease, sure, but everytime he tried around actual Lance he hardly ever noticed. 

 

_ And oh god was Lance screwed.  _ “M-Matt- are you… awake?” He had to stop it- well, he didn’t want it to stop, because dream come true really, but he had to because of best friend without benefits code. 

 

“This… this isn’t a dream?” Matt stilled entirely too fast for Lance’s liking, shifting a bit to see Lance’s face. 

 

Lance laughed once, not even hearing the words in his head before he said them. “No… I just woke up from one of those dreams.” 

 

Smart best friend were the exact terms for Matt, because within even a few seconds of his tired daze he figured it out. 1. Lance had a wet dream… 2. That was probably the reason why he was in the bathroom… and 3. If Lance was just as pressed as he was on Matt down, that basically explained what the mysterious wet spot was. Who Lance had a dream about Matt wasn’t sure… but he kind of hoped it was him. 

 

“Oh…” By all means, Matt thought, by all means he should be disgusted and not still pressed his ass on Lance, but at the same time… they were already this far in, and everything was already so fucking awkward, and in his infinate .2 braincells of wisdom, Matt pulled away, flipping to face Lance. “Um… we could always recreate it… if you wanted to.” 

 

Holy shit, this was the .00001%, wasn’t it? Lance was literally the luckiest man in the world right now, to the point he almost felt bad for the person in the casino who landed on the jackpot, but it flipped right at the final millisecond. Well, sorry you poor loser. Rational mind- rational mind… “Matt… you really don’t have to and I mean… Hunk and Romelle are right there… “

 

Matt glanced up at them. “We could be quiet… it’s more fun that way. Like a challenge.”

 

The thought of Matt wanting to be fucked, wanting to see if he could manage to get away with it… with and by Lance, already had him leaking pre, and there was no way he was going to turn that offer down. Not a chance. “Alright… do you have stuff with you?” 

 

“Mhm.” Matt turned to his backpack on the nightstand, grabbing both lube and a condom. It really was Lance’s dream all over again wasn’t it? “So…” Matt sat in front of him.”What happened in your dream then?” 

 

“I uh…” This was Lance’s chance- get whatever he wanted. “It was me and you and I just… fucked you on the bed, kind of rough.”

 

Matt hummed, corners of his mouth lifting at the thought of that. “Okay… then fuck me rough. I’m yours.” He handed Lance both items, flopping on his back, spreading his legs far too wide, not that Lance cared, because damn it was a sight. If anything it was all the more assurance for him. Lance moved off the bed, walking around to crawl back on the foot of it. He lifted up Matt’s thighs, pressing and rutting against him. 

 

Already, even with both their boxers on still the friction was enough for Matt to let out a small quiet moan. Lance wondered just how easy it would be to get him to scream out, not that he was looking to get caught but still curious. Matt was getting hard, and once Lance was sure that Matt was just about started to lose it, he moved back, shedding the underwear and tossing it on the bed. He watched Matt eying up his dick hungrily and smirked.

 

He pushed one of his hands up Matt’s shirt, feeling him up, his other stroking himself. Matt reached down, pushing his underwear down and leaving them next to Lance’s, tempting him even more. Pulling his hand from Matt’s shirt, he reached for the lube. Clicking it open he poured a bit into his hand, slicking up his fingers and pressing one into Matt who whimpered under him. 

 

_ This was happening.  _ Lance hummed, pumping his finger in Matt until he could fit a second. Matt squirmed with another soft moan, Lance holding up down with his spare hand. “C’mon,” he teased, whispering, “if you’re already moaning now how quiet are you going to realistically be when I fuck you?”

 

Matt pouted. “Look it’s been a while..” Lance spread his fingers, stretching him out more. “Ah-“ He moved with other hand up, rubbing his fingers over Matt’s nipples, smiling at the reactions until finally he pulled his fingers out from his ass. “Nn- hurry up.” 

 

“Greedy are we?” Lance joked, reaching for the condom and ripping the package open, rolling it onto his dick thinking how much hotter it was in the dream when Matt did it, but oh well. He crawled up on the bed, raising Matt’s thighs and lining himself up. “This is your last chance to change your position if you think you’ll need a pillow to muffle yourself. I’ve heard you, you’re loud.” 

 

“Hmm…” Matt thought that probably  _ was  _ a good idea, flipping himself over and getting on his knees, hunching over and wiggling his ass for Lance. “Okay…” He positioned a pillow to bite on if he needed. “You’re golden.” 

 

Lance smiled, grabbing onto Matt’s ass and hips, thrusting in. Already Matt moaned, muffled some.  _ Definitely their best idea yet.  _ Well no, this was pretty good.

 

His thrusts were slow, shallow, just taking in the  _ actual  _ feel of Matt, fighting back a few moans of his own. Pretty quickly, even at that, Matt was just putty under him, letting Lance do as he pleased. He  _ knew  _ he was loud so most his energy was going into being quieter than usual. 

 

Of course, Lance decided that wasn’t enough, steadying himself so he could reach around, wrapping a hand around Matt’s cock and matching his speed, rubbing him up and down. “Fuck…” Matt muttered, toes curling as he grabbed onto the pillow. Lance wasn’t going to make this easy, was he?

 

He sped up, thrusting deeper. Matt bit his lip, trying to resist drooling too much on the pillow. Lance twisted his hand and squeezed gently, trying to pulled slightly louder moan from him. When that failed he thrusted in harder, earning the raction he wanted. Matt moaned out, quickly trying to stifle it but having a hard time. His eyes screwed shut as Lance kept hitting harder, he was just lucky that his prostate hadn’t been hit yet-

 

“LANce-“ Matt gasped out, Lance hitting the sweet spot and pulling a much louder noise from him. He pushed his own face back into the pillow, trying  _ really  _ hard not to wake the two of their most innocent friends. “Ass.” He mumbled, biting down as Lance got in another particularly hard thrust that hit as payback. 

 

Okay, Lance knew they shouldn’t wake Hunk and Romelle, especially by fucking, but it was easy enough for him, because he just got to shove his dick in Matt, but with power comes responsibility and Lance decided his responsibility was to really challenge Matt here, or at least give them both a good time because his luck was bound to run out, no way this would happen again or even they go on a date. His pace spend up, going hard and fast. 

 

Matt moaned into the pillow, gripping tighter on it like it’d help against his ass getting destroyed. One moan turned into a near constant string of them, one after the other. Thanks to the pillow they were quiet enough, but getting louder as Matt got closer to his climax, they still heard the noise coming from the other bed, both whipping their heads over to look. It was just Hunk flipping over in bed… now facing the both of them, which was a mortifying thought. “H-Hurry.” Matt glanced back as far as he could at Lance, not being able to see him and quickly returning to moaning into the pillow again.

 

Lance suddenly jerked his hand, getting in another hard thrust and Matt swore he saw white on the edges of his vision as his climax washed over him, strings of cum shooting out on his abs, Lance’s hand, and the bed with a near screamed moan even the pillow couldn’t contain. 

 

Another thrust in and Lance reached his own orgasm, letting out a moan of his own, chest rumbling and stilled inside Matt until his dick went limp, pulling out. Matt flopped over on his side, panting and smiling at Lance. He glanced again over at the other bed, seeing Hunk and Romelle still asleep and sighed. Lance pulled the condom off, wrapping it in a couple tissues and throwing it away, figuring that would cover their tracks until the maid came in. Lance grabbed a pair of the shedded underwear, handing them to Matt, not paying any particular attention to whose was whose. Matt leaned up and kissed him, hovering just above his face. “That was fun.” 

 

“Yeah.” Lance laughed. “And we didn’t wake them… so a risky success.”

 

Curling up to him, Matt grabbed the blanket, pulling it over them. “Definitely a success.” 

 

**Epilogue:**

 

Matt and Lance were the last down to breakfast in the morning, which at that point had been reduced down to just oatmeal. Matt just elected to getting coffee and Lance ended up stealing pancakes from Keith, but it worked out. They sat down at the table their group had made, hardly acting like anything had gone on the night before. 

 

“Okay!” Allura smiled. “Now that we’re all here, did anyone have any interesting dreams?” It was a sort of tradition when they all had breakfast in the morning together to talk about dreams, or Allura’s way of getting them to interact. 

 

Nobody spoke up at first, because how are you expected to dream in a hotel. Well, except Hunk, who after a bite of his food raised his hand. “I had a kind of gross one… well mine isn’t really appropriate for breakfast, but if nobody else wants to go…”

 

Allura tilted her head. “I’m sure we’ve heard worse, Keith has been rather blunt before. What was it?” 

 

“I… had a dream that Matt and Lance were together… sexually. Like in the bed they were laying in, it was weird.” Immediately Lance choked and Matt nearly spat out the sip of his coffee. Hunk pat on Lance’s back as he coughed, trying to be supportive. 

 

“Uh, no offense Matt, but no thanks. Dude that  _ is  _ gross.” 

 

“No offense taken man! I mean like none to you, but that’s like- no- no way, never.” Matt lied through his teeth, as if his ass wasn’t still a bit sore. “That’s totally nasty.” 

 

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t know why it was a dream…  just something weird my brain gave me.” 

 

Yeah, totally just “something weird.” 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Kiss or Kill Moment (Mattor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited at usual- this one follows under more or less teasing because I really enjoy writing those at times, so I’m throwing it in here.

    They meet in a hole in the wall, shitty ass club. Well, clubs the wrong word for it because the right description is it’s more of a run down, hole in the wall, shitty ass bar that aliens all across the universe gather because their faces aren’t welcome anywhere else. Bounty hunters, escaped prisoners hiding out, felons, exiled for various reasons, and Matthew Holt, and Prince Lotor, who falls in the last category, technically. But why he was there was a mystery Matt wanted to find out. So when Lotor sat at a table, Matt bought them both drinks and sat across from him.

 

    “Now why would the Galran prince be in a place like this?”

 

    Lotor frowned, not knowing who the fuck he was, and pushed back the hood that barely veiled him. “Am I not allowed to be?”

 

    One. Two. Three. Matt was honestly waiting, counting his minutes to see if Lotor would say anything more, but he didn’t. “Unless you’re causing trouble I couldn’t care less what you’re doing or if you’re allowed to be somewhere or not, I’m asking why you’re here.”

 

    “Why are you here? Surely you weren’t stalking me.” Though, this stranger across from him with his arms crossed was beautiful, Lotor wouldn’t mind if he was. It’d just justify him to bring Matt to his ship and punish him.

 

    “I asked the question, answer.”

 

    “I don’t trust you, and I’m not required to answer you anything. Sit there if you must, but it’ll only infuriate you.”

 

    Matt stood suddenly. “Fine.” He turned, leaving, and Lotor watched him go. Pity, really, he was beautiful. Matt lingered around this place for a while, and Lotor eventually took a sip of the drink he’d been bought, deeming it wasn’t harmful and continuing to drink it. Once he set down the empty glass, Matt returned. “Now you’re required to answer me. Why are you here?”

 

    “What deems that I’m required.”

 

    “You drank every drop of that, and I paid for it. In a place like this you don’t buy someone something out of the kindness of your own heart, you buy it to start a conversation or get something. That’s a very small debt to pay, so just answer with your business here.”

 

    Beautiful, and smart. But he was right, Lotor owed him that answer now. “Since you’re so persistent, I’m waiting for a man who has something I need. Why did you want to know that so horribly bad?”

 

    “Curiosity, boredom, and knowing that the exiled Prince Lotor is here, I figured have my fun, and make sure you weren’t trouble. I’ll be on my way now.”

 

    Quiet was one of the things Lotor cherished, because he could think, but this place never had and never would be quiet. At least he was a pleasant voice, and Lotor hadn’t learned his name. Matt walked away, and Lotor eyed him up again, but didn’t say a damn thing. Matt never said why he was there though.

 

    He positioned himself at the bar, so Lotor walked up. “Why are you here, then?”

 

    “That’s none of your business.” Matt turned to face him, swiveling on the chair. A man after his own heart with an answer like that. But Lotor was smart, he called the bartender over and ordered two drinks, having one placed in front of Matt. “I have the option to not drink this, and not tell you anything.”

 

    “You do.” Lotor hummed, picking up his own glass and taking a sip. “But you seem like the type who feels bad to waste others money. You won’t walk away.”

 

    “Watch me.” Matt picked up the drink, walking over to a nicer looking alien and with a smile and flirt giving the drink to them, walking back to Lotor. “It’s not wasted, and I don’t owe you an answer.” He was smarter than Lotor thought, and Lotor admired that.

 

    Narrowing his eyes, Lotor frowned. “I suppose I don’t get a name then either.”

 

    “Names carry power. It helps to not be well known.”

 

    “Hmm.” Lotor shot back his drink, walking out of the bar. Shame. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Lotor walked back in. “You’re known enough.” Matt turned back to him. “Matthew Holt, captured with the champion. Interesting. You’re a rebel officer now, hm? What would a rebel officer be doing in a place like this?”

 

    “Am I not allowed to be?” Matt asked, directing Lotor’s question right back at him. God he was annoying now, but his voice was nice, and Lotor wasn’t an idiot. He knew this was revenge for the stunt he pulled and sure, he deserved it.

 

    “Touche. So then, Matthew, what must I do to earn the answer to my question?” Who was he? Asking a rebel officer what he could do? Whatever drink Matt gave him must’ve gotten him tipsy or something. No way in hell he’d act like this for a pretty face.

 

    Matt smiled. “Hmm… begging now are we? Cute. I’m not telling you.”

 

    Annoying- insufferable- and for some god forsaken reason, Lotor wanted to get him on his knees begging. “Of course.” He grabbed Matt’s collar, pulling him way too close to the point he could feel his breath hotter than the rest of the air. “I do not play, here.”

 

    Vaguely, Matt remembered something from his theatre summer camp his mom thought it would be fun to send him on. The kiss or kill moment. Matt let a far too long amount of time pass between them. One. Two. Three. Four. Lotor held him for four minutes, and right as his grip began to loosen to alcohol from earlier in the night begun to set in and he reached for Lotor, wrapping arms around his neck and mashing their lips together. Lotor would’ve, and briefly thought it, called himself lucky.

 

    Matt sucked on his bottom lip as they pulled apart. “Four minutes justifies a kiss or kill and I’m not looking to start a bar fight.”

 

    “Smart boy. Now.” Lotor reached his hands around Matt’s waist, eyes half lidded and a devious smirk on his face. “I say, I bring you back to my ship, and fuck you until you tell me why you were here.”

 

    “You might miss your man.”

 

    Lotor planted one firm squeeze on Matt’s ass, leaning in closer. “I can afford it, for something more worthy.”

 

    Briefly, Matt pretended to think, as if there was any doubt in his mind that Lotor was the hottest in the room and he was horny. “Fuck me hard enough, and I might just tell you.”

 

    “I promise, it’ll be the only way to get me to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS please forgive this,,, it's very bad in my opinion but uh it's my first time ever writing smut so I'm trying to be easy on myself. I've just been fixated on this idea of Lance taking Matt's virginity so I fucking figured if I was going to ever write smut it may as well be this s h i t with my second OTP. I hope one day I'll read this, cringe, and rewrite it much better. 
> 
> "My need to write smut is strong, but my need to sing to musicals is stronger."


End file.
